keekan_n_cofandomcom-20200213-history
Tard and other keekan n co slang
Ovir the yeers Keekan n Oin have had countless radical inselts and catchfrases. Som of them no no meening at all leik, yur dog is ded, but some hold a deeper meaning like, "i bet you have an invalid onion". So tudey we're gunna delve deep into the totaly coo insults n catchfrases sed by the amazing Keekan n Oin. Your mom Ahhhhhhh wot a clasik. You'll win any argument with dis one. Sey fer ecksample sumblubby ses "AY you look leik a cammel that eets beby powder" sey back "Yoo mum looks leik a cammel that eets beby powder......OOOOOOHHHHHHH sick bern". This one will win yoo any burn batle. You are a handicapped rooster Hehehehehehehehe. Dis am a funny. It signifys somons inabilety two do suff n suff. The handicapped symbolises thu persons inabilty to do bases lief skills, when the rooster meens, well yur a rooster. This one really seys somthing deeep aboot lief n why we're here. Suck my ear It mey seem leik jus som dumb thing to sey. But you'd bee rong, vry vry rong. Suck my ear is commanding the peasent to suck on your ear. It signifies that if yoo sey it, yoo r serperior then them. Wen yoo sey suck my era, yoo sr seying yoo r betr then the one beeing insoolted Suck you mum gey ear Ahhhhhh leik suck my ear, butt has a totiley diffrint meening. Suck you mum gey ear meens, that the persin beeing insoolteds mums ear is a homosexual, therefore the mums whos ear is a homosexual should be sucked bu their son, because her ear is a homosecksual. You are watery yogurt Dis is an insult mad up by Oins mum, it has know deeper meening. Tard Tard is Keekan n Oins wey of comunikating with each other. Tard is a vary complikated languaje. Yoo jus cant jump into Tard thincing yur gonna be grate. It takes yeers of praktice. The languaje keeps changening and shifting. The best wey to truley lern Tard is two be arond keekan n oin and see how they comuneckate with eechother. Its a trooly reamerkelble lanquaje. How Keekan and Ooyan come up with their magnifecent names As you know most people Keekan and Ooyan have codenames leik Egg, Hooligan, Gene, Salami, etc. Now you may be thinking how this may come upand how Keekan and Ooyan come up with these names, well just keep readin i guess * Sometimes its just leik a play on words like Samii to Salami * Sometimes it'll sound kinda familliar like Julian to Hooligan * Sometimes different people with the same name with keep the same code name like with Savvanah 1 and Savvanah 2 * Sometimes it just sounds the same but spelt differently like Keylee or N8 * BUT sometimes Keekan and Ooyan are so incredibley lazy that they just think of whatever they want like Hector to Egg or Trinity to Savvanah Different leik spelling n pronuciation School- Skoo Cool- coo Stubid- soopid idiot- ioot that- das Disney- didney world- worl smelly- smey Som coomin insoolts in Tard A Stinky- Stinkys r disgoostin things taht wanna troll keekan n Oin Category:Other Category:Relics